percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2: The Searcher
By now, I guess I should start explaining. I'm Egill Hallason. I'm one of the New Vikings, the descendants of the old norse warriors. Unlike our forefathers, though, we are a more covert organization; we live on Bik, an island that exists outside the mortal land of Midgard, also known as earth. What makes us so special? Supposedly, we are the ones blessed by the Immortals, at the dawn of time. Yeah, I know. Sounds... stupid, to say the least. Specially since the immortals pretty much love any chance to torment us. But it's true. Anyway, now we were in Midgard. Hawai, by the looks of it. The picture perfect beach had a softness to it that made me relax. Behind us however, was the more rugged beauty of a large volcanic mountain, surrounded by huts. No lights shone; apparently, everyone was asleep. At the beach, stood a large viking longship. It had a speedy look about it, smooth, streamlined, and with a wicked wooden dragon in front. It was a thing of beauty. "This," said Bragi, "Is The Searcher. It will be your transport for the perilous journey ahead of you." A girl walked out of the group. I recognized her as Finna, a tall, athletic blonde, who had tons of boys after her. She was nearly as tall as me, which meant she towered over many of her admirers. Her hair hung loose about her face, and her soft, luscious lips were complimented by her dazzling smile. "So... if we die, it'll magically be reformed for the next thirteen suckers who are chosen by the gods to act as human puppets?" Er, and yeah, Finn had a strong personality. Bragi's face clouded. "Do not disrespect the gods, foolish girl." "Or what?" This, I'm proud to say, was me. "We're about to die anyways. They think they can send us off to our deaths, and be happy with one measly pep-talk? They can kiss my-" At this moment, the sky thundered violently. I guess Thor, the thunder dude, was getting itchy. Finn caught my eye, and gave me a small smile. My heart lurched, almost ripping through my ribs. Bragi scowled. "Lord Odin likes to remind you that you go forth upon your honor. You have no right to insult him; indeed, you may break your word of honor and betray the gods at any time..." Every one's face was red. Odin had hit a soft spot; honor. No viking ''ever ''broke his word of honor. "If you are finished, you may board the Sea Farer." said Bragi. By now I knew we were lost. And probably half dead, the other half to be fulfilled as soon as we set sail. But I couldn't resist one final dig at Bragi, the Most Annoying. I drew Heartripper from its sheath, and pointed it at the old god. "Listen to me well, god of poets; we leave today, and may never return. If we die, you and your kind may take us; but if we survive, you can expect trouble. Tell that to Asgard." With that, I boarded, followed by my fellow chosen ones. Olaf took the helm, and we set sail, looking back at the quickly dwindling face of a furious Bragi, and looking forward at the quickly approaching nothingness. Category:Chapter Page Category:The Lost Raider